The SleepDeprived
by SnixX321
Summary: Just a one-shot. Mercy gets annoyed because she was woken up in the middle of the night by Adam's pack. Not in a good mood after that...R&R, please. 'Jessie snorts. "And because woman do crazy stuff when they don't get their sleep."'


Mercy POV

Most of the werewolves I know mistake coyotes of not being territorial but that's not true. Even though we don't show it, yes, we coyotes are territorial. Though we don't like to fight, we like to adapt. Not a lot of people know this.

Which explains my response when I woke up at one in the morning to another predator in my territory.

See, I was sleeping peacefully but Adam was having another pack meeting so when I heard a crash from Adam's house, it was amplified by my great coyote hearing, efficiatly waking me up. I grumped something and grabbed my shoes. Then I stalked over to Adam's house.

I'm sure they heard me because Samuel, my roommate, snickered and said, "Now you've gone and woke Mercy up. You're done for now."

I knocked on the door and it was open by Adam. I knew he was in Alpha mode but that didn't stop me from glaring.

"Is there a reason you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?" I snapped.

"Sorry," Adam said. "Things got a little out of hand."

"Fine," I narrowed my eyes and glanced at the wolves inside his house then turned around and stalked away. I heard Adam shutting the door behind me but at the same time I heard a rustle in one of the bushes on my land. Taking in a deep breath, I located the smell and locked my eyes on the location of the animal.

It was a bear.

Those loud, invading creatures were never hard to spot. Usually, I would have called the cops or animal control but right this minute, I was so tired and annoyed that I yanked of my clothes off and shifted. When I was in my animal form, I snarled. I targeted all my senses on the bear just as I heard all the wolves come outside in a frenzy motion.

Ignoring them, I crept up on the bear and growled as it came out into the open. It was on all fours but when it saw me, it roared and stood up. It was probably just trying to look intimating. It didn't work on me. It only made me more annoyed.

It walked forward, going back down again. I ran forward and it slashed at me but I twisted and jumped onto his back. I flattened him and bite down on his throat. He roared again and for some reason, in my crazy state of mind, I took pleasure in that. It growled as I held my teeth firmly in place.

I finally let loose and he scrambled away then turned on me. Snarling fiearcly and my tail lashing, I stalked forward and pounced on the bear and tore its ear off. It swiped its paw across my front left leg but that made me mad so I started biting the bear wherever I could reach.

Soon the stupid bear knew it wasn't going to beat an annoyed, mad, and tired coyote in the middle of the night. It ran off and I chased it right off my territory. As soon as it was off, I turned, still growling faintly, to the wolves (that were still human). They stared back. It irritated me so I grabbed my clothes and changed my form back to human behind a human.

When I stepped from behind the tree, they were still staring.

"What?" I sort of snarled, sort of snapped. I wasn't in a good mood tonight…

"That was awesome," Warren said. Adam glanced at my left arm.

"You're bleeding," he said. Something flashed in his eyes and he looked at where the bear had run away. He looked back at me.

Samuel came towards me. "Come on, I'll fix you up."

I took a step backwards. "I'm fine."

"No, you are not," he looked pointedly to my arm. "If you don't bandage that up properly, you could lose a lot of blood."

Sighing, I let him inspect my arm.

"I have extra bandages in my house," Adam told Sam.

"Alright," Samuel said and pulled me to Adam's house. When we were all inside, he sat me on the couch.

Jessie came downstairs and yawned, scratching her head. "What is going on?" Then she saw my arm and gasped. She touched my arm, just out of reach of the blood and looked at me.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

I grumbled and looked away.

"Huh," she huffed. "You must be sleep deprived too. That makes two of us."

"Then why don't you go to bed?" Adam asked as he came back with some bandages.

"Because I was woken up," Jessie didn't even look at her father. "By what, I don't know."

"Mercy fought a bear," Ben said bluntly.

"Really?" Jessie looked at me. When I nodded, she grinned."That's so cool."

Jessie giggled and leaned on the couch to look at my wound. Sam had cleaned it up so you could see the four claw marks the bear had left on me.

"That's going to leave a scar," Samuel told me.

When he finished, Warren asked me, "Why did you fight the bear in the first place?"

It took me a minute to answer his question. "Because I didn't feel like dealing with animal control in the middle of the night."

Jessie snorted. "And because woman tend to do crazy things when they don't get their sleep."

"Oh, yeah, what's your excuse?" I raised an eyebrow. She glared and I smiled.

"I'm going to get some water," she muttered and trudged over to the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed," I got up and went the back way out of Adam's house like I usually do.

When I passed the kitchen, Jessie hissed at me, "Can I come with? I'm getting no sleep in this house."

I considered it for a moment then decided yes. We sneaked her out, making sure the wolves couldn't hear. We got to my trailer quickly.

"You can take the guest room," I told her as I went to my room. I climbed into bed but five minutes later, after I had closed my eyes and there was complete silence, I felt Jessie stir. I tensed as I heard her feet come closer to my room. She slipped inside, probably thinking I was asleep. My bed shifted as she put the covers over her. I smiled a few minutes later when I heard (and felt for that matter) her snores.

My bed wasn't that big so our backs were pressed together. I carefully turned over, so as not to wake her up, and kissed her forehead lightly. She sighed in her sleep. For some reason that was unknown to me, that made me smile.

Adam POV

I had just gone to get a glass of water and Ben and Darryl were already fighting. They were arguing over who was faster. I sighed but then I heard a crash. Darryl had Ben pinned to the floor but that also consisted of my couch being knocked over.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I knew it was Mercy.

Samuel snickered. "Now you've gone and woke up Mercy. You're in for it now."

Ben and Darryl rolled their eyes. I opened the door and saw Mercy standing there in shorts and a t-shirt along with some slippers. She also had this annoyed/mad/tired expression on.

"Is there a reason you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?" she snapped. My Alpha side wanted to tell her off for that but I knew I shouldn't. Mercy would just talk right back. She was really stubborn.

"Sorry," I apologized as politely as my wolf would allow. "Things got a little out of hand." Yes, tearing my couch apart out of hand…

"Fine," she said, looking at my pack. Then she turned around and walked towards her trailer. I shut the door and was almost to my house before I heard snarling. Thinking Mercy was in trouble, I ran outside, my pack following.

I found that Mercy was the source of the snarling and that a bear was on her land. I never knew that coyotes were territorial.

The bear came out and Mercy growled. It stood up but that did nothing to help calm Mercy down. She just ran forward and twisted when it almost made contact with her. She attached herself on the back of the bear. That irritated it. After a while, she let go and it through her off but that did nothing to faze her anger.

I glimpsed her eyes and saw angry slits there. Her fur was bristling and her teeth were bared. She looked absolutely flawless.

The fight lasted mere minutes and then Mercy went behind a tree but came back a minute later with her clothes on. Her arm was bleeding. For some odd reason, I wanted to chase the bear down and tear it to pieces for what it had done to Mercy.

I went inside and got the bandage for Mercy that was in my bathroom. When I came back, I heard my daughter say, "Huh. You must be sleep deprived too. That makes two of us."

"Then why don't you go to bed?" I said as I handed the bandages to Samuel.

"Because I was woken up," Jessie said, still looking at Mercy. "By what, I don't know."

"Mercy fought a bear," Ben informed her.

"Really? That's so cool!" Jessie exclaimed.

"That's going to leave a scar," Samuel told Mercy. I saw her claw marks and internally, I grinned. That was hot.

"Why did you fight the bear in the first place?" Warren asked.

Mercy paused. "Because I didn't want to deal with animal control in the middle of the night."

Jessie snorted. "And because woman tend to do crazy stuff when they don't get their sleep."

"Oh, yeah, what's your excuse?" Mercy grinned. Jessie glared.

"I'm going to get a glass of water," Jessie muttered and walked off.

"I'm going to bed," Mercy got up off the couch and walked to the back door, the way she usually leaves my house.

I heard Jessie whispering to Mercy then they both left. I didn't mind. It's not like I wanted my daughter in a house full of werewolves.

**What did you think? I thought my ending was bad…but I had this on my mind so I wrote it and I really wanted to do a Mercy Thompson FanFic so this is what I got. Tell me weather its bad or good…I appreciate feedback. **

**~SnixX321**


End file.
